A Book of Legends
by L.D.Mire
Summary: A collection of stories featured in the Zelda series as well as some short stories written for Hylian children by my hand. Enjoy!
1. Hyrule's Creation

**Hyrule's Creation**

Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, Nayru the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.


	2. Demise

**Demise**

This is a tale humans have passed down through uncounted generations. It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again.

One dark, fateful day the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair. They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did all of this to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess.

The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of the earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds.

With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface.

This is a tale humans have told for many ages, generation to generation. But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale.


	3. The Sword Chamber

**The Sword Chamber**

It is said that the sword chamber was left to the people of Hyrule by the goddess Hylia. The location and history is said to be passed down only to a handful of recipients of the royal family. Along with this, they are given a handful of words and a song that is said to open the chamber and connected it to the sacred realm. Beyond the royal family, there is only one other granted permission to enter this chamber. This person is the chosen hero that Hyrule waits in slumber for. This man alone may wield the sword and protect the goddess' people from unspeakable evil.

The prophecy states this man will one day awaken when we need him most. We do not know when or how he may appear, but he will fight for the people of Hyrule without hesitation.

For now, Hyrule sits in wait, resting in her time of prosperity and peace.


	4. The Carnival of Time

**The Carnival Of Time**

Each year, the season of harmony begins when the sun and moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way both nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing. The Carnival of Time is when the peoples of the four worlds celebrate that harmony and request fruitfulness for the year. For ages, people have worn masks resembling the giants who are the gods of the four worlds. Now, it has become a custom for each person to bring a handmade mask to the Carnival of Time. It is said that if a couple unites on the day of the festival and dedicates a mask as a sign of their union, it will bring luck.

The centerpiece of the carnival in the Clock Tower. On the eve of all festivities, the door to its roof is opened. From atop the Clock Tower roof, a ceremony to call the gods is held, and an ancient song is sung. All of these festivities for the Carnival of Time are held so that we may ask the gods for a rich harvest in the year to come!


	5. The Four Giants

**The Four Giants**

This tale's from long ago when all the people weren't separated into four worlds like they are now. In those times all the people lived together, and the four giants lived among them. On the day of the festival that celebrates the harvest, the giants spoke to the people.

"We have chosen to guard the people while we sleep. 100 steps north, 100 steps south, 100 steps east, 100 steps west. Should you ever have need of us- should the mountain blizzard trap you, or the ocean swallow you up- call out to us, loud and clear. We shall hear your cry."

Now then, there was one who was shocked and saddened by all of this. A little imp. The imp was a friend of the giants since before they had created the four worlds.

"Why must you leave? Why do you not stay?"

The childhood friend felt neglected, so he spread his anger across the four worlds. Repeatedly, he wronged all the people there. Overwhelmed with misfortune, the people sang the song of prayer to the giants who lived in each of the four compass directions.

The giants heard their cry and responded with a roar.

"Oh, imp. Oh, imp. We are the protectors of the people. You have caused the people pain. Oh, imp, leave these four worlds! Otherwise, we shall tear you apart!"

The imp was frightened and saddened.

He had lost his old friends.

The imp returned to the heavens, and harmony was restored to the four worlds. And the people rejoiced and they worshipped the giants of the four worlds like gods. And they lived happily… ever after.


	6. The Man And The Moon

**The Man And The Moon**

Once, long ago, far from the land of Hyrule, a lonely man traveled the world. This man had no name, no friends, and most of all, no enemies. He traveled the world looking for something he could not find. He longed to see a face he recognized. You see, the man was lost. He had no past nor future. He simply roamed looking for a place he would know. He was guided by his heart which can often times be a dangerous thing to follow.

One night, while on a lonely road, the man stopped to gaze at the sky. The stars twinkled and shined above but the moon seemed to have disappeared.

" ? Where have you gone?" The man asked the starry sky.

"I have gone away because I am alone." The moon replied. The man smiled.

"I am alone too, Mr. Moon!" He exclaimed.

The moon slowly appeared back in the sky. Making the night sky brighten.

"Can we be friends then?" The moon asked. The man nodded.

They talked about all sorts of things for hours. They discussed their lonely travel and the beauty of the lands they roamed. They fearlessly talked about evil and good, sharing stories of heroes and villains.

Soon, the sun began to rise on the horizon. With a heavy heart the moon knew it was time to return home.

"My friend, I will show you the face of the moon. I thank you for visiting me." The moon said as he turned to face the earth. To the man's delight and surprise, he saw a smiling face in the moon. It's eyes were gentle and it's toothy grin kind. It was a contagious smile that made the man smile from ear to ear.

"Mr. Moon, I hope nobody will ever make you frown, that would surely be the end of the world!" The man said, waving goodbye to his new friend. The moon only laughed as he left with the night sky.

It would be a long time before the man and moon would talk to each other again, but the man's smile was a constant reminder of the friend he had in the night sky. If you ever see a lonely traveler looking at the moon, it might be the man, smiling at his friend.


	7. The Bunny

**The Bunny**

Hippity Hoppity can you see the bunny?

Look up! Look up! High up at the moon!

Hippity Hoppity I see the bunny!

With star like ears and fluffy white fur and silly little bunny tail!

Hippity Hoppity there goes the bunny!

He's now going far away swinging from star to star!

Did you see the bunny?


	8. The Legend Of The Past

**A Legend Of The Past **

There is a legend oft told in Hyrule Kingdom. It is the legend of the Triforce, once kept in Hyrule itself. Said to be a gift of the gods, the triforce could grant a wish of all those who touched it. So of course, many people wanted to get their hands on it. Wars were fought for the Triforce.

The royal family summoned the seven sages, who sealed the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. But a thief of notorious repute broke into the Sacred Realm and claimed the Triforce.

With its power, he became the demon king Ganon, who sought to dominate all Hyrule. But just as Ganon had the kingdom in his evil clutches, a legendary hero answered the call of Hyrule's princess. And this hero, wielding the Master Sword, took up a quest to challenge Ganon's might. He joined with the descendants of the seven sages to seal the Demon King in darkness.

The Triforce was divided into three- it's tempting power out of any one person's reach. One part stayed with the royal family, while another slipped into Ganon's possession.

Legend says the third part found its home in the heart of the hero eternal. And while legends come to us from the distant past, others have yet to be written.


	9. The Hero Of Time

**The Hero Of Time**

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak.

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the sword of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.

This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend.

But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods.

In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath.


	10. The Fairy Children

**The Fairy Children**

It is said that in the far corner of Hyrule the forest belongs to the fairy children.

The children never age and are guardians of the woods. They protect the forest and serve the Great Deku Tree.

On the day of their creation each forest child is given a fairy. The fairies guide the children through the forest and help them go about their tasks. Each fairy is unique and a special guardian companion.

Hylians cannot befriend the fairies the way the forest children do. Instead, fairies heal Hylian's from their wounds in their hour of need. A fairy will always be found right before a great injury. Likewise, if you were to stand in a fairy's pool, you would be healed.

But fairies do not trust the world like they trust the fairy children, thus they hide in corners and crevices of Hyrule.

Some fairies are kind, some flirtatious, some even a little rebellious. Each fairy is totally unique in personality just like their woodland companions.

These woods do not only belong to the children and fairies however. Deep in the maze of trees and deep forest lies the imps and their musical gifts. The imp is a lonely creature full of mischief and a longing to play games. This imp is called a Skull Kid, and you should be warned of his intentions as they are not always kind. But he is not the only creature that hides in the deep forest maze. There are those of even greater dangers. Lost souls of those with malicious intent. These ghosts are called Poes and are not to be meddled with.

Poes and their lost souls do not simply belong to the forest though. A poe may be found anywhere where goodness and happiness are not found. Some poe even have the uncanny ability to wander the world at night!

The forest is as dangerous as it is benevolent. It's peace kept by the children and fairies who serve the Great Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree ensures the safety and care of his people. He is is the guardian spirit of the forest, protector, ruler, and friend of the forest people.

And the name of the fairy children you ask?

They are called Kokiri. And no Hylian has ever laid eyes on such a peaceful creature.

Perhaps it is because the woods would not allow such complexity as a Hylian or Goron or Zora. Or perhaps it is because they are well hidden. Whatever the reason may be, the fairy children carry out their lives in gratitude and harmony.


	11. The Girl And The Moblin

**The Girl And The Moblin**

Once in a time of evil, a young girl was mistakenly taken away from her father. She became a prisoner of the evil one and held captive in his prison. She was a poor girl with no riches or jewels, but she had a kind heart and loving soul.

In her captive walls, she was guarded and cared for by a servant of evil, a Moblin by the name of Moe. Each day that passed Moe had become more and more curious of the girl he kept captive.

One day, he approached her cell, handing her a precious gift of jewelry. Confused by the Moblin's kindness she offered to teach him to read and write. As weeks passed their exchanges lasted longer and the gifts became more extravagant. But a moblin is a moblin and a girl is a girl. And when the time came a hero set her free from her prison cell and she was returned to her father.

With the gifts Moe had given her she and her father rose from poverty and became as royals. Her father was overjoyed but her heart grew heavy. Wild boys could not please her and her poetry became nothing more than romance and heartache. The hero returned to her once more and she asked a daunting task of him.

She had wrote her moblin a letter professing her love to him. If by chance her moblin would remember he would write her back.

Weeks passed and the girl waited impatiently. To her glee her Moe had replied and proclaimed his love too!

But what became of the two?

They were never reunited, as sad as it is. But remained inevitable in love until their deaths.


	12. A Woman's Heart -Maggie's Poem

**A Woman's Heart Is Blue **

A woman is many a thing, beautiful, sweet and fair

Her eyes are kind and her cheeks flush pink but

A woman's heart is blue.

A woman's sweetness can enchant a man, entice him to despair

Her love knows no bounds and makes many think but

A woman's heart is blue.

Ah, blissfully a woman can wisk you away

A woman wears many colors depending on her moods

From green to gold to silver to black

From yellow to red to grey to lilac

A woman can smile and your day she can repair

But of every color a woman wears

Her heart is always blue


	13. The Legend Of Zelda

**The Legend Of Zelda **

This is a story passed down from the royal family to the people of Hyrule.

Once, ages ago, when there were another human race living among the earth, a man was born into a tribe of women. His name is long forgotten but his crimes will never be forgiven.

The man was a king of thieves, stealing and causing strife across the land of Hyrule. Mercilessly, he stormed his way into the Sacred Realm and claimed the Triforce for his own. But with so much hate and greed in his heart, the Triforce transformed him into a disgusting beast, living on sin alone.

It was then a hero arose and sealed him away. And through the ages whenever this evil reared its head the hero would arise again and again to seal the darkness away.

Now, it is said that the princess is the one who calls upon and wakes the hero. It is customary to name the Hylian princess Zelda after her ancestors who carry ancient power to aid the hero. For it is by Princess Zelda that the hero's spirit awaken at all.

Many ages passed and Hyrule seemed at peace. But The evil rose once again, claiming Ganon as his name. He went to steal the triforce to plunge the world into utter chaos. But the princess Zelda was quick with thought and split the triforce into eight pieces and hid them across the land. As the evil one captured the princess she commanded her nursemaid to find the hero and tell him his quest.

It was then that the hero's spirit awakened. With instruction by the nursemaid he went across the land, claiming all the pieces of the triforce and set out to defeat Ganon.

With a sword of magic and the help of the triforce the hero defeated Ganon and set the princess free.

But the hero would not be able to rest, for the followers of Ganon sought his blood to resurrect their master.

What became of the hero? None know to this day.

All that remains is this legend, and in honor of the princess we will lovingly it as _The Legend of Zelda_.


End file.
